


Enough Is Enough

by KuroBakura



Category: Moonbeam City
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 03:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5358557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rad comes home from having an a horrible day at work and Chrome comes to the rescue after being in Rad's home making a surprise for him.</p><p>This is suppose to take place within episode nine so it does contain spoilers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enough Is Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Do not bash or flame.  
> Thanks!

Chrome was in the kitchen at Rad's home, preparing a surprise and homemade dinner for him. Rad gave Chrome a spare key, just in case and/or for an emergency. Suddenly, Chrome heard the front door burst wide open.

“I FUCKING HATE MY LIFE!” A voice yelled from the front door. It was Rad's voice and he was definitely not sounding happy. Chrome quietly peaked out from the corner of the kitchen and in to the living room. Rad was now sitting on couch, holding a pillow against his body. Chrome walked slowly out of the kitchen.

“Rad?” Chrome asked, Chrome looked up and his eyes widened.

“Chrome?!” Rad asked.

“Yep, it is me. ...Are you alright, my love?” Chrome asked. Rad buried his head in to the pillow and began to sniffle. Chrome walked over the couch and sat down next to his boyfriend.

“What happened at work today?” Chrome asked, worried about Rad. Rad calmed down and took a deep breath. He lifted up his face from the pillow and looked at Chrome. His eyeliner was running down his face along with a few tears.

“Darling....what's wrong?” Chrome asked.

“I...I...am so sick of Dazzle! He does these things just make me look stupid, embarrassed or pissed off. Today, he embarrassed me in front of every one at work!” Rad said, trying to fight back tears.

“What did he do? If it okay for me to ask.” Chrome said. Rad knew that Chrome would not make fun of him nor judge him, so was fine with telling Chrome this.

“Dazzle found this video clip of me when I was on a kid's show as a kid when I used to live back in Canada many years ago. I was very nervous when I did that episode. I was suppose to get in to this giant, clear ball and the other kids kept pressuring me and making fun of me. As for Dazzle and every one watching it...they kept laughing and poking me, making me feel not only embarrassed but scared about the next part that came up. In the next part, I went in to that ball, I automatically peed in my pants and in the ball itself! What happened with me after Dazzle saw that...oh God.” Rad said, starting to shake. Chrome wrapped his arms around Rad and pulled him closer.

“Rad, it is okay. You can tell me. Do not feel embarrassed to tell me any thing.” Chrome said. Rad wrapped his arms around his lover and buried his face in Chrome's shoulder.

“I PISSED MYSELF!! RIGHT IN FRONT OF EVERY ONE!!” Rad shouted quietly. Chrome held his man tighter.

“I do not want to go back to work ever again!!” Rad said.

“Then don't. Rad. You do not have to be a cop for the rest of your life if it is making you stressed out and sick. I know you love helping people but honey, your health is more important.” Chrome said.

“But Chrome, I need a job so I can pay my bills and survive. You are right but how I am going to get by?” Rad said.

“Rad...I can help you out with your bills and things.” Chrome said. Rad looked up his boyfriend.

“Chrome, like I said on our first date. I am not going to take advantage of you. I will be okay, though. I'll figure something out.” Rad said.

“Rad, I know what you said on our first date about this. I am not going to let you be homeless or starve. Just like we help the shelters and other charities, I want to help you as well. Plus, I am a multi-billionaire! I got more money than I know what to do with! I do not mind helping you out at all.” Chrome said.

“But...I will never be able to pay it back, Chrome.” Rad said.

“I know that, sweetie. I am not worried about that.” Chrome said.

“You should be! We have not been dating that long, Chrome. ….You do not have to do this.” Rad said.

“Rad, when I first saw you in there, I knew that I wanted you to be in life. Yes, we have not been dating for very long but I feel like you are the one for me. I do not want any one else. There is nothing about you that I do not love nor would make me break up with you. Plus...if things get really bad...you always have a place to stay, no matter what.” Chrome explained.

“Where?” Rad asked.

“Mine.” Chrome replied. Rad smiled and began to cry but was happy.

“Chrome....I...I...” Rad was interrupted by Chrome kissing him. When he stopped, Rad and him held each others' hands.

“I love you.” Chrome said.

“I love you, too.” Rad said. After another minute, Chrome let go of Rad's hands and got up from the couch.

“Come with me to the kitchen.” Chrome said, holding out his hand.

“Is there a reason?” Rad asked.

“You'll see.” Chrome said. Rad held Chrome's hand and Chrome helped off the couch. The two lovebirds walked to the kitchen. When they arrived, Rad gasped. There was a full and cooked 3-course meal on the table.

“Chrome, did you make all of this?” Rad asked.

“I sure did! You have had a busy and stressful week so I decided to come over and make dinner for you and I. ” Chrome replied, smiling. Rad smiled.

“I hope that is okay?” Chrome asked. Rad hugged Chrome.

“Thank you.” Rad replied.

“You are welcome.” Chrome said. Rad and Chrome sat at the table and ate dinner. Later that night, and after the final dish has been washed and put away, Rad looked at Chrome. Chrome looked at Rad.

“Chrome, I made a decision.” Rad said.

“Yes?” Chrome asked. Rad sighed.

“I have decided to turn in my badge. I really do not want to do it but I really have no other choice. Dazzle is not going to leave me alone and asking for a transfer will not help the situation. So, tomorrow morning, I am going to go talk to Pizzaz and give her my notice. ...And I do hate asking people for money but you are right. My health is more important. I will find a way to pay you back. I promise.” Rad said. Chrome rubbed one of Rad's cheeks and kissed it.

“You do not have to pay me back but I understand. I am always here for you, Rad.” Chrome said, now hugging his boyfriend. Rad hugged him back and Chrome kissed the back of his head. Rad giggled.

“I am here for you, too, Chrome.” Rad said and then looked up at Chrome.

“And I do not want any one else either. You are a huge part of my world. I do not know where I would be without you.” Rad said. Chrome quickly kissed Rad's forehead.

“You are a part of my world, my heart and my life. You make everything better.” Chrome told him. Rad make a sad face.

“About earlier when I said I hated my life...I did not mean that I hated every one or every thing in it. You are the reason I have one. You make everyday worthwhile and cloudy days are always sunny in my eyes when I am around or talking to you.” Rad said. Chrome smiled.

“I know, my love. I feel the same around you. And you know what, Dazzle is a complete and utter asshole. You do not deserve the shit he puts you through. He may think he is man but what he does to you and other people makes him more of a tiny and ignorant bitch, to be honest. He is lucky that I am not kicking his ass right now.” Chrome told Rad. Rad began to giggle uncontrollably.

“What?” Chrome asked.

“I can not believe that you called Dazzle a tiny bitch. That made my day even more better!” Rad said, now laughing.

“It is true, though.” Chrome said, trying to contain his laughter.

“I fully agree! I swear, I should call him that on my last day at work.” Rad said.

“Do it and tell me his reaction.” Chrome said.

“Okay!” Rad said. The two laughed for a couple of more minutes before calming down. Rad suddenly had a thought.

“I just realized that after this and in between finding a job, we will have more time to spend with each other.” Rad said.

“And take your time finding another job. I am not asking you to find one so quickly.” Chrome said.

“Alright then. By the way, you spending the night here or you going back home?” Rad asked.

“...Do you want me to stay the night?” Chrome replied.

“Yes. Yes, I do.” Rad said.

“Then I stay here for the night.” Chrome replied. Rad and Chrome walked out of the kitchen and Chrome sat on the couch. Rad looked at the clock.

“Want to watch a movie?” Rad asked.

“Or...we could watch Sherlock if you like.” Chrome said, smiling. Rad smiled.

“I'll go get the season one Blu-Ray.” Rad said. The two spend the the next few hours watching Sherlock and talking about Johnlock. A perfect way to end a somewhat crappy day but with Chrome, it was a very good night.

 


End file.
